User blog:Matt Hadick/Adult Swim at Comic-Con 2013
Attention night-owls: Adult Swim is coming out swinging this comic con, having just announced a panel itinerary likely to make even the most cynical of subversive comedy fans giddy (you don't have to show it -- but don't deny your feelings!) The panels are set to run throughout the course or the convention, from Thursday to Saturday, and it's absolutely jam-packed with notable stuff. On top of everything, Adult Swim will be erecting its strange, weird, awesome inflatable funhouse in the Petco Park parking lot, just over the footbridge. Expect lots of screen-printed swag and memorabilia. Here are the details, right from the mouth of the horse that emailed it to us (because if anyone has a mare working press, it's the fine folks at Adult Swim): Thursday, July 18 The Heart, She Holler The creators and stars of Adult Swim’s epic TV event, The Heart, She Holler, will explain it all at this panel. Executive producers John Lee (Xavier: Renegade Angel, Wonder Showzen), and Alyson Levy (Xavier: Renegade Angel, Wonder Showzen) will be joined by cast members Patton Oswalt (United States of Tara, Ratatouille), Amy Sedaris (Strangers with Candy) and Heather Lawless (The Campaign). The panel will be moderated by Kristen Schaal (Bob’s Burgers, 30 Rock). Friday, July 19 The Venture Bros. Show creators Jackson Publick and Doc Hammer will discuss the original series, now in its fifth season, and answer fan questions. They will be joined by the voice of Brock Samson, Patrick Warburton (Seinfeld, The Tick). Childrens Hospital Come watch a sneak peek of Childrens Hospital season 5 and hear from the show’s creative team, led by creator and star Rob Corddry (Hot Tub Time Machine, The Daily Show with Jon Stewart), executive producer Jonathan Stern (Burning Love, Newsreaders) and executive producer David Wain (The State, Wanderlust). They will be joined by members of the show’s ensemble cast of comedic heavyweights, including Lake Bell (How to Make It in America), Erinn Hayes (Parenthood), Ken Marino (Party Down, The State) and Rob Huebel (Human Giant, The Descendants). NTSF:SD:SUV:: (National Terrorist Strike Force: San Diego: Sport Utility Vehicle::) Come watch a sneak peek of NTSF:SD:SUV:: season 3 and hear from the show’s creative team led by creator and star Paul Scheer (The League), executive producer Jonathan Stern (Childrens Hospital, Newsreaders) and consulting producer Curtis Gwinn (Fat Guy Stuck in Internet). They will be joined by members of their ensemble cast including Karen Gillan (Dr. Who), Brandon Johnson (Funny or Die), June Diane Raphael (Burning Love, Ass Backwards) and Martin Starr (Party Down, Freaks and Geeks). The Eric Andre Show and Hot Package Adult Swim’s late night hosts will share the stage for a season preview and fan questions. Eric Andre (Don’t Trust the B—in Apartment 23), host of the returning late night talk show The Eric Andre Show, and his sidekick Hannibal Buress (30 Rock, SNL) will be joined by Derrick Beckles (TV Carnage), host of the new live-action fictional Canadian entertainment news program Hot Package. Robot Chicken Co-creators/executive producers Seth Green and Matthew Senreich are joined by head writers/co-executive producers Douglas Goldstein and Tom Root, actor/writer Breckin Meyer, writer/director Zeb Wells, and DC Entertainment Chief Creative Officer Geoff Johns, to discuss the Emmy-winning series. Come watch a sneak peek and get your questions answered about the upcoming new season and the next Robot Chicken DC Comics Special. Keith Crofford, vice president of production for Adult Swim, will moderate the panel. China, IL Creator and executive producer Brad Neely and executive producer Daniel Weidenfeld discuss the second season of the animated series China, IL, which will air this fall. They will be joined by cast member Hannibal Buress (30 Rock, SNL). The panel will be moderated by Jonah Ray (The Meltdown, The Nerdist). Saturday, July 20 Rick and Morty Premiering this winter, Rick and Morty is a show about a sociopathic scientist who drags his unintelligent grandson on insanely dangerous adventures across the universe. Executive producers Dan Harmon (Community, Channel 101) and Justin Roiland (Channel 101) will preview the new animated series, and will be joined by writer Ryan Ridley and cast members Spencer Grammer (Greek) and voice actress Kari Wahlgren. The panel will be moderated by Rob Schrab (The Mindy Project, SCUD). swim Presents Dave Willis (Squidbillies, Aqua TV Show Show) and Ned Hastings (Squidbillies, Aqua TV Show Show) will discuss the return of long-running animated series Aqua TV Show Show and Squidbillies. Christy Karacas (Robotomy) will preview season 4 of Superjail! and JJ Villard (Monsters Vs. Aliens) and Tommy Blacha (Metalocalypse) will discuss the upcoming new series King Star King. Also fans will get an exclusive look at new Adult Swim series Mr. Pickles from creators Will Carsola and Dave Stewart (Funny Or Die Presents Nick Swardson's Pretend Time). What would you ask the panels if you were to attend? Let us know in the comments! Be sure to check out the Comic-Con Wiki regularly for updates about the Adult Swim panels and the convention in general. Category:Blog posts